


Jealousy (Baby, Jealousy)

by Rainy_Summer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: He's not supposed to feel envious of his members. Not when Jooheon calls Hyunwoo 'appa', not when Changkyun bites the oldests arms, not in the way Hyungwon asks Hyunwoo to grab dinner with him, not when Minhyuk lays his head on Shownu's chest and not when Kihyun and their leader act like married couple. No. He's not supposed to feel envy.





	Jealousy (Baby, Jealousy)

Hoseok stares at Hyunwoo from the couch where he is lying down as the leader continues to look for his left shoe on the messy pile of footwear that belongs to all of them. It's one of their rare free day and their beloved is heading out to grab dinner... with Hyungwon.

Later on, Jooheon and I.M will probably go back to the studio to polish new tracks and to write new raps (because they're the workaholic duo), while Minhyuk ang Kihyun will probably go shopping for skincare and cosmetics in order to gain more knowledge in the aspect of beauty (Kihyun has not yet given up on stealing Soyu's place in Beauty View).

Hoseok will be left on his own, again.

Hyunwoo invited him earlier to join him and Hyungwon but he declined. Not because he does not want to but because it is the right thing to do. Hoseok observes that Hyungwon is only comfortable with sharing his worries, concerns and secrets to Shownu, and Hoseok figures, he'll only be a hindrance to their private time.  
Hoseok has to give way.

After all, all of their dongsaengs need Shownu. 

Minhyuk needs him as his cuddly teddy bear. Minhyuk, as bright a he may seems, dims his light sometimes. Especially when he is attacked by insecurities. He always feel like he was lacking a lot. In singing, dancing, in everything. He need Shownu to be there when he sleeps. A teddy bear that is warm and can protect him from the monsters inside his head.

Kihyun needs him, when everything and everyone was too much to handle. There are times when Kihyun, as small as he is, tries to carry all of their groups burden. He is their mother hen after all. He feels the need to take care of everyone. But sometimes, everything is just too much for him to handle and he breaks down. Whenever that happens, Shownu is always there to comfort him, and carry the burdens with him.

If someone is going to ask Hoseok who needs Shownu the most, he will definitely say Jooheon. On the contrary to what other people believe, Jooheon is not made of stone, despite his image as a charismatic rapper. He easily gets hurt by actions and word even if the people saying them and doing them does not even intended to hurt him. Perhaps, like Minhyuk, it's the insecurities acting up, or perhaps, like Kihyun, it's too much pressure. Only Shownu can make him leave that dark space, with kind words and reassuring smile. He's Jooheon's appa, after all.

Changkyun, their ever so independent maknae, despite his obvious inclination to solitude, needs Shownu to be by his side at times. When he does not want to be alone but the other members are too loud to be around him. Because that's exactly what Shownu is. He's quiet but you know he's there and the silence is not really a silence but a wordless expression of 'I'll be here for you whenever you need me'.

Hoseok of course, needs their leader as well. There are absolutely times when he just wants to lock him and Shownu in their room and keep the rest of the members out for the rest of the day. But he can't. Shownu is not his. And his stronger than the younger members, they need Shownu more. He has to give way.

 

☆  
When Shownu comes back, Hoseok is already on his bed, lying on his side while facing the wall, sleeping, or at least he is trying to. Jooheon and Changkyun arrives earlier and go straight to bed, mumbling about wasting their free day by working.

Hoseok tries to sleep as well, but he can't, knowing that the other members are still out somewhere and not within the safety of their dorm.

"Hyungwon decided to hang out with Minhyuk and Kihyun after dinner. Don't worry, it's not in a place under the red light, I'm pretty sure it's safe. Please stop pretending to sleep, I know you're not."  
When Hoseok turns around, he is met by a half naked Shownu, who is probably on the process of changing his clothes judging by the shirt on his hand, looking at him and smiling with his trademark Buddha smile.

"I know that you find it hard to sleep at night when at least one member is not home. You were the same when Jooheon was busy with 'Show Me The Money' and when Minhyuk went to the jungle."

"And when you went to the jungle." Hoseok adds

Shownu nods.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Hoseok asks, referring to Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Kihyun.

"I figured, it's a same age friends affair. And also because Hyungwon told me something."

Hoseok quirks an eyebrow.

"He told me that you were staring a lot at me, in the practice room, in the backstage, in the dorm, earlier, right before Hyungwon and I left. He told me that you looked like you wanted to tell me something." Shownu waits for Hoseok to answer even if the former doesn't technically ask a question.

Hoseok shakes his head.

Shownu sat on his bed, parallel to Hoseok's. "So, you just find me interesting to stare at."

Hoseok shrugs. Truthfully, he never stares at Hyunwoo. It's more like a longing look but of course, he will never admit that.

Hyunwoo chuckles. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Hoseok lies on his back, avoiding to look at Hyunwoo. He knows fully well that the latter will not let the topic go anyway so he better speak up, embarassment be damned. "I'm a bit jealous. The members are always after you. They always go to you when they need something. They always need you."

"They need you as well. What they need from me is different from what they need from you." Hyunwoo calmly answers. "Is that it? Is that why you're jealous?"

Hoseok inhales deeply and exhales loudly. He hums his agreement even if Hyunwoo got things all wrong. He is jealous that the rest of the members get to spend more times with Shownu but his courage to speak honestly already evaporates.

He turns around again to face the wall, feigning drowsiness. He is about to succumb to sleep when he feels the bed dip and another body lies beside him. Toned arms circle his waist and he groans, faking his annoyance.

"How about you? Do you need me as well?"

He doesn't respond.

"Hoseok?"

He sighs. He nods.

"Why don't you come to me when you need me?"

"They need you more."

"But you need me as well."

Hoseok hums.

"There. It's not that hard to talk about your feelings, right? You're always so selfless. Always thinking about other people. Always putting them before you."

"Because I'm a hyung as well."

"And a person. A very sensitive person who needs cuddles and attention from time to time but is too shy to ask."

Hoseok whines as Hyunwoo laughs.

"Hey," Hyunwoo says, "I'm here. I'm always here."

Hoseok grabs the arm around him and hold the leader's hand as he press himself closer to the latter. "I know."

 

☆  
"Hyung, open the door! I was not even able to sleep in my own room last night. Its morning already."

When Hoseok wakes up in the middle of the night upon hearing the three members return, he immediately lock the room he shares with Shownu and Hyungwon, deciding that it is okay to be selfish a bit (just a bit) and prolong his alone time with Shownu.

"Hyung! Shownu Hyung!"

Shownu, who Hoseok thinks is still sleeping, suddenly speak. "It's not like you don't want to sleep in the same bed with either Kihyun and Minhyuk."

Hoseok eyes Shownu quizzically. The leader opens his eyes and wink at him.

"Oh!" Hoseok exclaims. Now he gets it.

"Both, Hyung! He slept with both!" Jooheon informs them by shouting as well.

"I unintentionally tried to answer 'who's groping who' by imagining things I shouldn't due to their noises last night and I'm scarred for life!" Changkyun half screams and half whines.

Hoseok can imagine Hyungwon's face, turning a as pink as his hair.

"More reasons for you to not be jealous." Hyunwoo murmurs.

Hoseok chuckles. "Three down."

"Actually, it's five."

"What?"

"JooKyun is also real."

Hoseok deadpans.

Hyunwoo grabs his shoulders and hug him closer. "Soon, all of them will be too busy with each other and we'll have more time together." Hyunwoo says as he nuzzles his hair.

Although still confused, he succumbs to Hyunwoo's warmth and fall asleep again. More time with each other it is then.

p


End file.
